dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Deirdre Jane
Slytherin Year 1 This character belongs to The Daughter of the Moon |- | |} About Her mother name was Julia Jane and she was quarter Veela three quarters wizard, and was very determined and kind. Deirdre's father (Lorenzo) was a half-blood and attended to Hogwarts as a Gryfindor, and and softly spoken man as well, but also determined for he is a Hit Wizard. Deirdre was always raised to respect all things around her, animal, insect, muggle, plant, mythological creature or wizard/witch, and lived a wonderful life in Australia. When Deirdre was eight, she and her mother were involved with a muggle car crash, resulting in Julia's death and Lorenzo's desent into sorrow and grief. Deirdre had only just survived, and saw her mother die slowly from the weight of the whole car on top of her, before she blacked out herself. She had woken up three days later, and gone home with her dis-heartened father realising that it wasn't her true father anymore, the one that laughed and had fun, but a shadow of his former-self. He hired a squib nanny (Aberly) whenever he left to do dangerous jobs for the Ministry of Magic. When she was ten, they moved to Muggle London, apparently so 'Lorenzo could get to work easier', but Deirdre wasn't stupid, she knew the real reason. So he could forget her mother easier. Personality and Traits Her favourite motto's are, ' Do your own thinking independently. Be the chess player, not the chess piece' and 'There’s only one way you can fail, and that’s to quit' is that enough? No, well she has a quick temper and tends to hold grudges. Don't call her nicknames, she hates them and will make you regret it. She's compassionate, and loves animals ('even more than humans' she likes to joke) but doesn't really know what to do with sobbing messes or people to that matter. SHe's quick to judge, and not easily swayed from her decision, unless you have very valid points. She has varible mood swings, and can go from happy to angry in a matter of moments. Not only that, but a silver-tongue (that often get's her in trouble from the professors) and often feels lonely. Deirdre is on to think before she shoots and ''hates ''egoistical people, but thoroughly enjoys repremanding them. Even though she's Slytherin, she loves to help people (and animals). At times she appears to be arrogant, but really, it's just a front, she hates when people judge her and is slow to trust. Appearance She has long golen riglets and bright green emerald eyes. She is fairly tall and has pouty lips. Possessions She has a pet raven, Rowan, who is a very cunning, loving bird. She also has a necklace with a trident as the charm that she got from her mother before Julia died. Skills and Special Abilities She can read fast and is an exeptional thinker (she daydreams a lot) Spell List First Year # Wingardium Leviosa # Protego # Pack # Anapneo # Anti-Cheating Spell # Cistem Aperio # Color-Change Charm # Expelliarmus # Incendio # Hair-Thickening Charm Second Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Third Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fourth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Fifth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Sixth Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Seventh Year *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. *Build your spell list from the complete list here. Category:Characters Category:Slytherin Category:EasyChars